Api
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: Ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia, hanyalah seorang pendusta yang gila. Dijatuhkan hukuman mati, tak mendengar jerit nurani. Mata tertutup, wajah menunduk. Bibir tersumpal, tubuh terantai. Hati tertangkup, detuk jantung meredup. Semua akan diberi, bersama api, pada gadis bersurai merah seharum stroberi yang akan segera mati sebentar lagi. Untuk #HEROISCHChallenge.


.

.

.

— _Cari semua yang masih tersisa, lalu bawa ke istana! Tak peduli itu teman, saudara, atau bahkan kekasih dan keluarga terdekatmu sekalipun, akan kami bakar semuanya! Jangan takut pada mereka! Salah satu prajurit muda terbaik kita berhasil menemukan kelemahan mereka; Mereka lemah terhadap api! Oleh karena itulah rakyatku, sebentar lagi kita pasti bisa memberantas habis para penyihir dan membebaskan negeri kita dari belenggu sihir-sihir terkutuk mereka! Kita akan segera bebas! Bebas! Hidup kerajaan kita!_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Api**

 _A Happy Tree Friends Fanfiction_

 _Written By:_ Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

 _For: HEROisch Challenge (#HEROISCHChallenge)_

 _Pair: Flippy X Flaky (With Some Hints Of Splendid X Flippy, and Slight Lumpy X Flippy)_

 _Rate: T_

 _Genre: Romance, Fantasy (For The Kingdom and Witches), Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, and A Little Bit of Action_

 _Picture: I Made It With MMD, Flaky Is Just So Cute and Pretty X3_

 _Summary:_ Ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia, hanyalah seorang pendusta yang gila. Dijatuhkan hukuman mati, tak mendengar jerit nurani. Mata tertutup, wajah menunduk. Bibir tersumpal, tubuh terantai. Hati tertangkup, detuk jantung meredup. Semua akan diberi, bersama api, pada gadis bersurai merah seharum stroberi yang akan segera mati sebentar lagi. Untuk #HEROISCHChallenge.

 _Warning: NoAlter!YoungKnight!Flippy X Amnesia!YoungWitch!Flaky, MedievalEra!AU, Still-A-Newbie-with-This-Theme Witch Hunt, (Amazingly) Super Mainstream Plot, Lots Of Typos, OOC, OOT, and Many More._

 _(I don't really know anything about witches, and i'm just using my imagination coz i got this idea when my wifi is off and i also have nothing about this kind of stuff so i can't do any research at all… sorry? /slapped.)_

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read_

 _I_ _O_ _wn_ _N_ _othin_ _g (Except This Story and The Story Cover)_

 _Please Enjoy, and_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang prajurit muda yang baru saja mendapatkan pengakuan terhormat berkat jasanya -menemukan kelemahan musuh bebuyutan kerajaannya selama berabad-abad silam, yang dulu telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya- tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pengumandangan titah mutlak dari Yang Mulia Paduka Raja kepada seluruh anggota kerajaan. Kemilau cahaya yang gemilang secerah pancaran sinar matahari siang tampak hadir di kedua bola mata beriris hijau senada hutan rimbun miliknya, bangga akan prestasi yang dicapainya. Ia kini dikenal sebagai 'Kesatria Penyelamat' oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya lewat. Apalagi setelah semua masalah tentang penyihir-penyihir ini selesai, ia akan segera mendapatkan lencana berkilau yang nantinya akan dipasangkan di dadanya dengan penuh rasa bangga— Ditambah lagi karena pada akhirnya ia bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya.

 _Hey jagoan, kau hebat sekali bisa melawan penyihir menyeramkan itu! Aku sempat mengkhawatikanmu tadi, tapi kau memang hebat!_

 _Kau benar-benar jadi kebanggaan kami! Para prajurit senior saja belum pernah ada yang sanggup membunuh penyihir! Kau akan benar-benar tersohor nantinya!_

 _Dia menjebakmu di dalam sebuah gua, kan? Bisa ceritakan lagi bagaimana caranya kau mengalahkannya?_

Rekan-rekan seangkatannya selalu memujinya seperti tiga kalimat di atas, dan tentu ia akan menjawab santai sambil memasang cengiran. _Ah, tidak usah memuji seperti itu. Hanya kebetulan saja saat aku tengah terpojok tanpa senjata dan aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, kulemparkan obor di tanganku yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Saat aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kepalanya terbakar hingga menjadi abu dengan cepat sebegitu mudahnya, tentu aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan itu sambil melarikan diri_ , dengan wajah yang berupaya merendahkan diri.

Seorang prajurit sejati tidak boleh besar kepala, bukan? Lagipula, sekarang matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan waktu makan malam hampir tiba. Merapikan diri setelah semua pelatihan hari itu selesai, diraihnya mantel hijau tuanya seraya kaki bersepatunya membawanya melangkah meninggalkan tempat pelatihan. Ah, mungkin ia akan pergi ke kedai milik Petunia lagi hari ini. Sup dan pai daging buatannya itu sedap sekali.

* * *

Seorang gadis terlihat tengah berlari kencang dengan serentetan nafas yang sudah tak lagi beraturan. Iris semerah sirup ceri yang kental itu bergerak-gerak liar dengan cepat, memantau segala sesuatu di sekitarnya secara tepat, tak luput dengan otak yang tengah berusaha keras menyebarkan adrenalin ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya demi bisa mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kedua kakinya agar mampu berlari tiada penat, yang sudah dipercayakan untuk membawanya pergi jauh dari _orang-orang yang jahat_. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa semua _orang-orang itu_ mengejarnya. Dengan garpu tanah, pedang, dan obor yang menyala, semua diacungkan pada dirinya. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa, dan kini ia hanya bisa berlari dengan bermodalkan jiwa yang masih dikandung raga, bersama secuil tenaga dari hembusan nafas yang dihemat agar tak habis sia-sia. Gadis ini hanya ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan sederhana dari pemikiran singkat dalam kepala;

 _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Selagi berlari kencang, pikiran sang gadis berusaha menerawang ke celah-celah ingatan terdalam. Apa yang diingatnya hanya sisa-sisa kepingan di permukaan. Ingatan yang kecil seperti namanya, dan… ah, ia mengingat satu hal. Gadis ini tengah melakukan suatu kegiatan entahlah-ia-tak-ingat, tapi setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap. Begitu sadar, sang gadis 'pelari' kita ini telah berbaring di rerumputan, dengan seluruh pasang mata yang memandangnya tajam, bersiaga dengan berbagai macam senjata di tangan. Karena ketakutan, tentulah itu jadi alasan utama mengapa ia harus berlari secepat mungkin di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan hutan. Tapi hal yang tetap harus diperhatikannya selain mengatur nafas dan pergi sejauh yang ia bisa, adalah _mereka_ yang menyiapkan anak panah di belakangnya. Seingatnya, di antara kerumunan tadi tidak ada yang membawa busur dan panah. Tapi mungkin saja _mereka_ memang menyembunyikannya sebagai 'serangan kejutan' untuk dirinya.

 _Apa mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku? Mengapa tak ada siapapun yang mau memberitahu apa kesalahanku? Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa sebelum pingsan tadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ya tuhan, aku ketakutan di sini!_ Berbagai jerit kebingungan muncul di kepala bersama linangan air mata di pelupuknya.

 _Whuuuuush!_

Suara anak panah melesat dari tarikan busurnya yang keras, terjangkau indra pendengarannya yang awas. Memperingatinya saat anak panah pembuka yang tajam itu datang dan menukik cepat ke bawah, mengincarnya agar ia berhenti berlari dan menyerah. Untunglah gadis ini bisa menghindar karena ia masih berkeadaan siaga, dan membuat anak panah itu tidak melukai kaki gesitnya.

Terlihat di belakangnya, _orang-orang itu_ menyiapkan lebih banyak lagi panahan untuk menyerbu tubuhnya yang hanya terlindungi balutan pakaian. Tentu saja serbuan panah-panah ini akan membuatnya sedikit kewalahan, tapi gadis ini akan terus berjuang untuk bertahan.

 _Whuuuuush!_

Anak panah kedua mengarah ke kepalanya, maka gadis itu segera merunduk dan berhasil menyelamatkan kepala bersurai merah panjangnya.

 _Whuuuuush!_

Anak panah ketiga mengarah ke punggungnya, maka -entah kekuatan dari mana- ia melompat jungkir balik sesegera mungkin dan membiarkan panah tersebut menghunus angin.

 _Whuuuuush!_

Anak panah keempat mengarah ke bahunya, untuk sekali lagi gadis itu merundukkan tubuhnya dan membuat panah itu meluncur melewatinya.

 _Whuuuuush!_

Anak panah kelima mengarah ke pahanya, dan di depan matanya ada sungai besar beraliran deras yang airnya memantulkan cahaya ungu lembayung pertanda hari mulai malam. Maka, ia langsung menyebrangi sungai tersebut dengan melompat-lompat cepat di atas bebatuan besar dan panah itu tenggelam. Ia pun berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan masuk ke hutan seberang sungai yang kelam.

Diliriknya _semua orang_ di belakangnya, tak ada yang berani untuk ikut menyebrangi sungai secara berbahaya seperti dirinya yang masih saja meneruskan larinya. Gadis itu sendiri juga sedikit heran dengan kemampuan tubuhnya dalam menghindari anak-anak panah dan melompati bebatuan licin di sungai tadi. Ia bahkan juga tak percaya dengan stamina kedua kakinya yang masih bisa terus digunakan untuk berlari tanpa henti. Tak apalah, toh ini juga demi keselamatannya sendiri. Matanya juga sudah memperlihatkan tepian hutan dengan jalan setapak di depan. Saat gadis ini mengira dirinya akan segera keluar dari hutan—

.

.

.

 _Sraaaaaaak!_

.

.

.

—Ia jatuh tergelincir ke bawah. Tubuhnya terguling-guling kasar bersama terjangan ranting-ranting pohon yang menggores kulitnya, rumput-rumput liar yang menusuk wajahnya, juga bebatuan keras berpermukaan kasar yang berhantaman dengan kepalanya sebagai akibat dari miringnya permukaan lantai hutan yang tidak rata dan cukup menjorok agak dalam ke bawah. Lebih dari cukup untuk melumpuhkan dirinya yang telah mencapai dasar dan kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas tanah. Lirih pedih terdengar darinya sebelum menutup mata, dengan sensasi kantuk dari rasa lelah yang mulai perlahan-lahan merenggut kesadarannya bersama keluarnya darah dari tubuhnya yang kini telah banyak terluka. Hanya sempat berucap lemah;

"…Seseorang, kumohon, tolong aku— ugh…."

* * *

Prajurit kita yang telah terpuaskan oleh rasa kenyangnya kini tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Masakan yang enak serta pelayanan nona Petunia yang ramah dan tanggap di sana memang selalu bisa membuatnya senang singgah berlama-lama. Ia menyusuri hutan dengan melewati jalan setapak yang berhias beberapa buah obor di kiri-kanan, salah satu tempat yang bisa memberinya ketenangan. Mencium semerbak aroma kayu-kayu pinus yang tumbuh berjajar rapi secara alami bersama senandung burung-burung yang bernyanyi dalam harmoni memang selalu membuatnya nyaman dalam ketenangan diri. Ia mengulum senyum dikala ingatannya membawanya pada kenangan saat masih menjadi anak baru di pelatihan dulu. Dan hutan yang kini dilewatinya inilah yang menjadi saksinya tumbuh. Dari seorang anak yatim-piatu yang hanya bisa menyendiri, menjadi seorang prajurit tangguh yang mampu menolong orang lain dengan rasa peduli.

… _Seseorang, kumohon, tolong aku— ugh…._

—Omong-omong soal 'menolong', telinganya menangkap sebuah suara permintaan tolong yang sungguh benar-benar sangat lirih, diakhiri dengan erangan orang yang tengah merintih, sebelum akhirnya semua suara-suara hutan kembali terdengar dengan jernih. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanan, tapi di sekelilingnya hanya ada berbagai tanaman. Depan dan belakangnya? Hanya sehamparan jalanlah yang bisa ditangkap kedua matanya.

Karena penasaran, dibersihkanlah tenggorokannya sebelum dirinya mulai mengumandangkan pertanyaan dengan suara lantang kepada apapun yang meminta pertolongan dari dalam hutan.

"Siapa di sana? Apa kau benar-benar butuh bantuan? Jawab aku!"

Tapi tak ada jawaban, dan yang tersisa hanya suara-suara milik kesunyian. Hal ini membuatnya semakin penasaran; Siapakah gerangan, meminta pertolongan dengan suara yang bahkan bisa dibilang selemah lambaian angin hutan? Kakinya melangkah ke sisi kiri tepian hutan, menyibak berbagai rerimbunan semak-semak dan tanaman. Tak ada apa-apa. Kini disusurnya sisi kanan, dan telinganya kembali mendengar suara tarikan nafas yang lemah seperti barusan. Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja orang tersebut jatuh pingsan setelah berhasil meminta tolong, bergegaslah ia masuk semakin dalam ke dalam hutan dan mencari asal suara tersebut sambil berharap dalam hati agar ia tidak bertemu dengan serigala-serigala kelaparan yang juga terdengar tengah ramai melolong.

Akhirnya, ia menemukan seorang gadis terjebak dalam turunan curam dengan keadaan pingsan dan posisi tubuh terbaring menghadap ke samping kanan. Suara tarikan nafasnya terdengar begitu lemah akibat hidungnya banyak mengucurkan darah yang tampak sedikit menggumpal dan menutupi akses masuknya secara normal. Di kepala dan rambutnya juga terdapat banyak ranting-ranting tajam yang tersangkut, ditambah dengan keadaan tubuh yang cukup kotor terbalut tanah dan darah yang pastinya akan membuat setiap orang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik, ngeri, dan takut.

Tak tahan akan pemandangan mengerikan yang disaksikannya, dituruninya turunan itu dengan hati-hati untuk menolong sang gadis yang malang. Sampai di bawah, ia langsung membersihkan tubuh itu sekadarnya dan menyampirkan mantelnya pada sang gadis, lalu menggendong tubuh lemah tersebut di punggungnya dan membawanya keluar dari hutan dengan langkah pelan yang diambil dengan penuh perhatian, khawatir jika dirinya ikut jatuh tergelincir dan bernasib sama seperti gadis yang tengah ditopangnya.

Turunan yang miring ini memang berbahaya karena cukup curam serta penuh dengan tumbuhan dan bebatuan tajam, tapi turunan ini bisa terlihat cukup jelas keberadaannya meskipun itu telah lewat tengah malam karena dasarnya cukup dalam dan bisa terlihat sebagai lubang. _Mungkin dia melarikan diri dari kejaran serigala. Lolongan mereka terdengar banyak sekali malam ini. tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi sepi sekali_? Pikir sang prajurit sekeluarnya mereka dari dalam hutan dan kembali bertemu dengan jalan setapak yang tadi dilaluinya. _Tapi, kemana aku harus membawanya? Aku tak tahu dari mana dia berasal, dan aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekitar sini…. Mungkin, dia pendatang baru di kota? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kurawat dia di rumahku saja, itu lebih aman untuknya_ , pikirnya lagi sambil melanjutkan langkahnya pulang, seraya membawa sang gadis di atas punggung kekarnya.

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus melewati mereka berdua, membuat sang prajurit dapat mencium harum manis stroberi yang menguar dari rambut si gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri di antara semua aroma pinus di kanan-kiri. Langkah yang ringan dengan senyum mengembang, ia tetap menggendong gadis itu tanpa sedikit pun beban atau rasa keberatan. Justru ia malah merasa nyaman dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar pelan. Karena baru kali ini ada yang menemaninya berjalan pulang, tentu ia merasa senang. Sang prajurit berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi pendar lembut rembulan yang sinarnya seperti menunjukkan arah jalan pulang, lalu dihiburnya wajah menderita yang sebenarnya cantik jelita itu dengan harapan untuk terus bertahan berwujudkan sebuah bisikan;

"Bertahanlah, aku akan menolongmu segara. Cepatlah sadar, rambut merah."

* * *

"Uugh… kepalaku sakit—"

Si gadis yang baru saja siuman dari pingsan dengan kepala pening sambil mencoba memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan meneliti sekeliling. Ia tak lagi berada di hutan tempatnya jatuh dan terluka dengan rasa perih yang teramat sangat, melainkan di dalam sebuah kamar yang terlihat cukup rapi dan berhawa hangat, berkat adanya selimut tebal yang membungkus dirinya bersama dengan perapian yang menyala dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, juga tidak terlalu dekat. Gadis itu lantas memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya, penuh dengan banyak lilitan perban. Entah itu di kepala, kaki, dan di kedua tangan. Di sisi kiri kasur ada sebuah meja kecil yang dipenuhi beberapa gulung perban dan kapas bekas yang bernoda darah mengisi penuh sebuah nampan (yang sepertinya digunakan oleh siapapun-orang-baik-yang-telah-menolongnya), sedangkan di sisi kanannya ada perapian yang bersebelahan dengan seperangkat baju zirah yang berdiri gagah berwarna perak menawan, lengkap dengan pedang besar yang sangat berkilauan. _Oh,_ ujarnya dalam hati. _Dinding kamar ini penuh dengan berbagai macam pedang, pisau, dan perisai, ya_ —

— _Tunggu sebentar_ , pikir gadis itu dengan nafas tertahan. _Baju zirah? Perisai? Pisau? Berbagai macam pedang?_ _Pada umumnya tidak ada orang yang memasang begitu banyak senjata di dalam sebuah kamar tidur, kan? Apa orang yang menolongku ini adalah salah satu orang jahat yang mengejarku tadi?_

 _Aah, tidak_! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri agar pikiran negatif itu pergi. _Mungkin saja semua ini dekorasi kamar atau benda tiruan. Apalagi, agaknya itu sedikit tidak mungkin kalau senjata sebanyak ini semuanya asli, jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk bisa memenuhi semua permukaan dinding di sini—_

— _Eeeh, tapi,_ lanjut batinnya lagi sambil mengamati semua senjata yang terpasang di dinding dengan lebih teliti. _Hey, sepertinya semua barang di sini asli! Pedang-pedang itu bahkan tampak rajin diasah hingga kelihatan tajam sekali!_ Pemikirannya sendiri telah membuatnya panik, dan kini air matanya hampir jatuh menitik. _Ya tuhan, di mana aku sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Krieeeeet!_

Derit pintu yang terbuka terdengar dari tempatnya tengah berada, membuatnya semakin ketakutan tatkala langkah berat sepatu bersol tebal mulai terdengar semakin mendekati tempatnya. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat, hingga terlihatlah sesosok mahluk tinggi tegap yang membawa nampan dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Makanlah, aku membuatkanmu ini," ujar sang mahluk -pemuda berambut hijau dengan senyum menawan- sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup yang masih menguarkan kepulan uap hangat bertemankan satu teko dan gelas kaca berisi air di atas meja sebelah kasur si gadis yang langsung meringkukkan dirinya ketakutan di dalam selimut hangat yang membalut tubuh mungilnya. Sang pemuda tentu heran dengan perlakuan tamu yang dirawatnya. Disingkaplah sedikit selimut tempat persembunyiannya untuk menemukan si gadis belia yang tengah meringkuk di dalam. "Hey, kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sana?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

Perlahan-lahan, si gadis menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab karena dipakai menahan linangan air mata. Bibir merah tipisnya yang gemetaran mulai digerakkan pelan-pelan untuk balas bertanya pada pemuda yang telah menyingkap selimutnya. "K-kau…. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa kau orang jahat? Kumohon, j-jangan sakiti aku…" pintanya ketakutan sambil menggulung dirinya rapat-rapat dengan bulir-bulir air di pelupuk mata yang mulai menggenang.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa tertawa sejenak sebelum menarik seulas senyum ramah, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku bukan orang jahat. Apa kau melihat emblem yang terpajang di sana itu?" Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah dinding dengan sebuah emblem berkilau yang terpajang di sana. "Aku prajurit yang mengabdi pada kerajaan. Bagiku, bisa menolong orang lain adalah sebuah kebanggaan. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, bukan? Sekarang, ayo keluarlah!" Ajaknya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis yang pada akhirnya menerimanya meski masih takut-takut.

Gamitan jemari sang pemuda begitu lembut saat perlahan-lahan menggenggam tangan mungil miliknya, telapaknya juga hangat dan sentuhannya yang begitu berperasaan, sanggup menenangkan hatinya. Dan ketika iris sirup ceri merah miliknya bertemu dengan teduhnya pendaran iris hijau hutan indah milik si pemuda, tahu-tahu detak jantungnya telah berirama begitu keras di telinga.

Gadis itu tersadar, ia jatuh cinta.

Sang pemuda membantunya keluar dari selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya dan membantunya duduk dengan posisi yang benar, lalu kembali mengulas senyuman manis yang membuat hati si gadis semakin berdebar-debar hingga lupa kalau tadi hampir menitikkan air mata. "Ah, sepertinya tadi aku benar-benar menakutimu, ya? Maafkan aku," tangan yang sempat menggenggam jemari si gadis -yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memerah- ia lepas untuk mengusap-usap rambutnya, malu akan ketidak sopanan dirinya.

"T-t-tidak! Kau tidak salah!" Sergah si gadis yang tergagap berusaha menyuarakan pendapatnya. "A-akulah yang harus minta maaf padamu karena sudah berprasangka buruk, padahal kau hanya bermaksud menolongku. Jadi, m-maafkan aku!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Diberi permintaan maaf begitu, sang pemuda sejenak tertegun dan dilanjut dengan memamerkan senyum, "Sudahlah, tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan," ucapnya lembut sambil mengamati lilitan perban yang ia balut pada sebagian besar tubuh mungil di depannya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Kembali menaikkan posisi kepala bersurai merah panjang dalam derajat yang normal, si gadis lantas kembali mengamati semua perban yang melekat padanya. "Sedikit," jawabnya seusai sekilas mengintrospeksi keadaannya sendiri. "Tadinya, kukira aku akan segera tamat, ternyata tidak. Maka dari itu, terima kasih banyak!" Dan si gadis menundukkan kepala untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan derajat yang persis sama.

Menggelengkan kepala gemas melihat kelakuan polos dari tamunya yang kini tampak begitu manis nan menggemaskan, ia tertawa sejenak sambil menepuk pundak si gadis yang masih menundukkan kepala. "Hey, tak perlu terlalu sering mengucapkan terima kasih begitu. Ini bukan apa-apa, kok!" Seru sang pemuda. "Tapi, kurasa kau benar-benar dalam bahaya hingga terluka seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi?"

Mengangkat lagi kepalanya secara perlahan-lahan, si gadis menjawab dengan suara yang jauh lebih tenang, "Tidak banyak, tapi mungkin cukup untuk kuceritakan," tuturnya singkat. "Sebelum aku pingsan, aku sempat dikejar-kejar oleh banyak orang yang mengincarku. Mereka membawa obor, pedang, garpu tanah, juga anak panah untuk menyerangku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan hingga aku langsung berlari secepat yang aku bisa hingga melintasi hutan, menyeberangi sungai, bahkan saat mereka berhenti mengejarku pun aku tak pernah sekalipun berhenti berlari. Ketika aku sudah melihat tepian hutan di depan, aku tergelincir lalu pingsan. Hanya itu yang kuingat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa mereka seperti itu, atau apa yang mungkin telah kuperbuat pada mereka hingga begitu beringas saat mengejarku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," si gadis pun menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan air muka yang sedikit memancarkan lara.

Prihatin dengan ceritanya yang tragis, sang pemuda menuangkan air ke dalam gelas lalu menyodorkannya pada si gadis yang langsung meneguk isinya hingga habis. _Kasihan_ _sekali_ , batin pemuda ini. "Aah, pantas saja. Belum lagi dengan semua senjata yang kupajang di sini, tentu wajar kalau kau begitu ketakutan saat pertama melihatku," ungkapnya berterus terang. "Lalu, apa ada lagi yang kau ingat? Seperti namamu, tempat asalmu, orangtuamu, atau semacamnya?" Tanya sang pemuda penuh rasa keingintahuan.

Si gadis memutar-mutar gelas di genggaman kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang menampakkan keraguan. Hening pun melanda mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris sewarna rerimbunan hutan yang berhasil membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Bibirnya membuka tatkala si gadis -lagi-lagi- menundukkan kepalanya. Selain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia juga menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku…. Untuk sekarang ini kurasa aku hanya ingat namaku saja…."

"Tak apa-apa, setidaknya kau masih mengingat namamu karena kita bahkan belum berkenalan," hibur sang pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Nah, namaku Flippy. Siapa namamu?"

Uluran tangan itu disambut meski masih sedikit malu-malu, "N-namaku Flaky…."

* * *

Menyingkat cerita sedikit, si gadis yang telah diketahui bernama Flaky kini menumpang tinggal di rumah Flippy, salah satu kesatria muda kebanggaan raja yang telah menolongnya saat ia tengah tidak sadarkan diri akibat tergelincir bagian turunan hutan yang licin. Setengah tahun berlalu tanpa terasa sama sekali, dan mereka hidup bersama dengan harmonis. Flippy bahkan telah membuatkan kamar khusus untuk Flaky, lengkap dengan tempat tidur empuk yang dipesannya sendiri pada pengrajin perabotan rumah sekaligus tukang bangunan paling tersohor di kerajaan ini —Yang notabene adalah suami dari Petunia juga salah satu temannya semasa kecil, namanya adalah Handy.

Selama setengah tahun itu juga, setelah keadaannya cukup sehat, Flippy sering mengajaknya keluar rumah untuk mengajaknya berbaur dengan masyarakat juga berkenalan dengan semua teman-temannya. Petunia si pemilik kedai yang cekatan, Handy si pengrajin perabotan dan tukang bangunan terkenal, Lammy si penjahit yang ramah, Giggles si pemilik toko bunga yang rupawan, Cuddles si petani sayuran yang periang, Russel si nelayan yang menyenangkan, sampai Splendid yang sering menjadi 'rival sehat-tidak-sehatnya' dalam adu kekuatan di _camp_ prajurit kerajaan —Bahkan tak jarang juga mereka meributkan apapun hingga bertengkar tak kenal waktu maupun tempat, yang menang selalu saja Flippy tentunya.

Oh iya, tadi pagi mereka juga sempat bertemu Lumpy. Flippy mengenalkannya saat mengajak Flaky berbelanja dan tak sengaja melihat pemuda tinggi semampai itu tengah asyik mengunyah roti hangat dengan separuh wajah terhalang tudung jubah yang ia kenakan. _Orang itu tampaknya periang sekali_ , pikir Flaky sambil tersenyum geli saat melihat pemuda itu langsung berlari dengan riang gembira dan menerjang Flippy ke dalam pelukannya begitu menyadari keberadaan mereka. Caranya menyapa dan menjabat tangan Flaky saat berkenalan pun terasa begitu antusias dan bersemangat. _Senang bisa membebaskan diri seharian seperti ini. Toh penyihir sudah tidak ada lagi,_ katanya yang dibalas tawa singkat oleh si gadis yang diajaknya berkenalan.

Ketika mereka berpisah, Flippy bercerita kalau pemuda itu adalah salah satu teman terdekatnya— Selain Splendid yang selalu ribut menantangnya melakukan apa saja. Dialah orang yang dulu begitu rajin menolong dan menghibur Flippy saat tengah terpuruk akan kehilangan orang tua, memberikan tempat tinggal sendiri untuknya, juga menjadi orang pertama yang mengusulkannya untuk bergabung menjadi anggota prajurit kerajaan.

—Dan Flaky benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutannya tatkala Flippy berkata, "Ia adalah raja yang memerintah di kerajaan ini sekarang—"

Ia sempat panik sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—Dan sifat aslinya memang cukup periang, terutama padaku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir dinilai bersikap lancang atau semacamnya, tenang saja," dan si gadis itu pun bisa menghela nafas lega.

Pulang berbelanja, Flippy bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat pelatihan, sementara Flaky membereskan meja makan juga sibuk ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Menu makanan yang dibuatnya untuk pagi ini adalah roti isi tuna, telur dadar campur sayuran, serta beberapa potong keju dengan dua gelas besar susu segar. Bekal untuk makan siang Flippy nanti pun sudah ia buat dengan penuh perhatian. Tepat ketika semua sudah terhidang di atas meja, mereka pun duduk berhadapan dan mulai sarapan bersama dengan Flippy yang memimpin doa sebelum makan —Sedangkan Flaky menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke wajah rupawan sang pemuda di hadapannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga semua hidangan di atas meja tandas tak tersisa.

"Aaah!— Masakanmu enak seperti biasanya, Flaky! Kau memang ahli memasak! Hebat!" Puji si surai hijau begitu selesai menghabiskan susu yang tersisa di gelasnya dengan wajah senang. "Aku yakin sebelum kau kehilangan ingatan, kau adalah seorang juru masak yang handal!" Pujinya lagi.

Mendengar pujian menyenangkan dari orang yang diam-diam disukainya, wajahnya memerah dan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, "Ah, aku tidak sehebat itu, kok…."

"Hey, sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk tidak terlalu sering merendahkan diri seperti itu?" Sangkalnya. "Mungkin saja, kau memiliki suatu keajaiban!"

 _Eh?_

"Kau bisa menyalakan api lebih cepat dari saat aku pertama kali belajar untuk memasak sendiri. Padahal, kau bilang kau belum pernah menyalakan api sebelumnya, kan?"

 _Tunggu._

"Lalu, lusa kemarin. Hujan besar dan angin ribut langsung berhenti begitu saja tepat ketika kau membuka pintu rumah, persis seperti apa yang kau harapkan sehingga kita bisa pergi keluar!"

 _Gadis itu mengingat sesuatu._

"Ingat saat Cuddles dan Giggles mendatangi kita sambil menangis karena musim kemarau datang dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menanam bunga atau sayuran untuk dijual? Begitu kita sampai di toko Giggles maupun ladang Cuddles, tanaman di sana hidup kembali!"

 _Ia belum bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas,_

"Ah, Splendid juga. Waktu dia mengundang kita pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengajarkanmu cara membuat roti kenari dan dia malah meninggalkannya untuk berkelahi denganku hingga panggangannya mengeluarkan asap. Kupikir roti itu pastinya sudah sehangus arang, tapi saat kau memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana, ternyata rotinya matang dan tampak baik-baik saja. Enak, kalau boleh kutambahkan!"

 _Tapi sekarang,_ sudah _._

"Seminggu yang lalu, saat Russel tidak mendapatkan ikan di sungai sama sekali hari itu. Kau mencoba untuk membantunya dan hari itu ia mendapatkan banyak ikan yang berukuran besar!"

 _Dan tubuhnya sekarang terasa begitu lemas ketika memori di kepala mulai terulas._

"Bahkan aku juga masih ingat saat aku pertama menemukanmu di hutan dulu. Para serigala begitu ramai saling lolong, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti ketika aku menemukanmu. Rasanya seperti mereka menuntunku untuk menemukanmu, ya?

 _Tapi tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Tidak._

"Coba kau pikir. Entah itu hewan, tanaman, cuaca, bahkan juga panggangan milik Splendid dan tungku api milikku sekalipun, semuanya tunduk padamu! Kau ini orang yang istimewa, Flaky. Kau istimewa!"

 _Tidak di hadapan orang yang dicintainya._

"Ehm… Baiklah Flippy, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi—" Si gadis mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Senyumnya nampak hangat namun air matanya sekuat mungkin ia tahan. "Bukankah sekarang kau harus berangkat?" Tanyanya mengingatkan.

Menepuk kepala, sang prajurit muda itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku hampir lupa! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Flaky! Aku bisa terlambat kalau kau tak ada!" Serunya sambil menyambar mantel dan sepatu lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

Sementara Flippy mengikat tali sepatunya, Flaky mengambil bekal yang sudah disiapkannya dan berdiri diam menunggu sang prajurit di sebelah pintu yang sudah dibukanya agak lebar. Lengkungan senyum dari bibirnya yang ranum itu masih saja mengembang, namun matanya telah berkali-kali berkedip supaya tidak ada bulir air yang tumpah. Ketika ia mencoba menghapusnya dengan sekaan tangan, tahu-tahu Flippy sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kau kenapa, Flaky?" Tanyanya mengkhawatirkan si gadis yang tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi berupaya sekuat mungkin menahan tangis.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Flippy. K-kedua mataku hanya terkena debu. Sedikit perih, tapi aku baik-baik saja," tutur si gadis sambil terus menyeka matanya hingga dirasa sudah cukup kering untuk ditunjukkan pada 'yang bertanya'.

"Dua-duanya? Benarkah? Biar kulihat," pemuda yang menanyainya tentu tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan 'yang ditanya'. Ia maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si gadis yang langsung merona merah, lalu meniup lembut kedua bola mata yang katanya sedikit terasa perih bergantian secara perlahan-lahan. "Nah, bagaimana? Apa sudah terasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya lagi dengan senyum lebar.

Tawanya bervolume pelan, namun terdengar senang berkat perhatian yang diberikan si pemuda pujaan. "Sudah, Flippy. Terima kasih banyak," jawabnya dengan senyum hangat. Tangannya yang menggenggam bekal pun disodorkan pada sang pemuda yang selalu menghibur hatinya. "Ini roti isi daging, salad buah, juga biskuit dengan cacahan cokelat kesukaanmu sebagai pencuci mulut," terangnya sambil memindahtangankan kotak bekal di tangannya, "Jangan lupa untuk makan siang di sana, Flippy. Aku… tidak mau kau jatuh sakit…" lanjutnya lagi dengan malu-malu menundukkan wajahnya.

Kini ganti Flippy yang tertawa, "Kau ini manis sekali, Flaky! Kau bahkan membuatkan makanan penutup kesukaanku juga, terima kasih banyak!" Ucapnya sambil mendekap kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh gadis yang sangat _disayanginya_.

Benar, pemuda ini pun jatuh cinta pada gadis yang ditolongnya. Yang tak diketahui bahwa yang dicinta juga diam-diam mencintainya.

 _Sama saling cinta, sama tak terkata_. Itulah rahasia kecil mereka.

"Baiklah Flaky, aku berangkat dulu! Tunggu aku pulang, ya!" Seru Flippy mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan rumah, sementara Flaky balas melambaikan tangan sambil menutup pintu dengan perlahan-lahan.

 _Blam!_

Punggungnya ia gunakan untuk menumpukan diri juga mendorong pintu agar menutup sebelum nanti ia kunci. Tertunduk sambil memeluk lutut, ia mengatupkan mulut dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Tapi dadanya yang sesak berhasil membuka mulutnya secara paksa dan membuat suara isaknya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kenapa—" Lirihnya diantara isak tangis dan air mata, "—Aku harus gagal melakukannya waktu itu?"

Diam sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba terisak keras.

"Kenapa aku harus gagal dalam upacara peniadaan kekuatanku sendiri?! Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai penyihir?! Sekarang hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang tersisa! Kenapa?! Kenapaaa?!"

Diam lagi. Lalu suaranya yang lirih itu kembali.

"Tinggal aku yang tersisa…. Ya?"

* * *

Sang pemuda terkejut sesampainya di rumah. Ia menemukan Flaky mematung tanpa kata dengan posisi menghadap ke perapian yang berkobar begitu besar, dan posisinya berdiri terlalu dekat dengan nyala sang bara. Tatapan si gadis begitu kosong dan hampa hingga sang pemuda hanya bisa memandanginya heran dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar _tidak_ _biasa_. Seharusnya ia menemukan gadis itu tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua atau membereskan rumah atau semacamnya. Pemuda itu pula seharusnya sudah merasa kepanasan sekarang, mengingat kobaran api sebesar itu tengah menyala di ruangan tempatnya dan gadis itu berada, kenapa justru tubuhnya malah bereaksi sebaliknya? Lagipula—

Sadar telah lama diperhatikan, dengan perlahan-lahan, gadis itu berputar sehingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan dan saling bertatapan. "Oh, Flippy. Selamat datang," sapanya datar dengan senyuman paksa.

—Ada apa dengannya? Dan apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"F-Flaky?" Suaranya sedikit tergagap tatkala mencoba menyebut nama gadis di depannya, namun masih terselip rasa khawatir di sana seraya kakinya melangkah mendekatinya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanyannya sambil memegang kedua bahu Flaky. "Apa kau kedinginan? Di luar memang sedang sedikit berangin, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai membuat api sebesar ini, bukan? Apa kau sakit? Atau—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Flippy. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sengaja menyalakannya sebesar itu," potong Flaky sambil menepis pegangan tangan Flippy dari kedua bahunya, sementara iris sirup ceri merah yang tengah kehilangan kilauannya itu tidak sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya pada iris hijau hutan yang balas menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ingatanku baru saja kembali tadi pagi, jadi aku menunggumu pulang di sini untuk memberitahu, kalau aku—"

"—Benarkah?! Ingatanmu kembali?!" Kini ganti Flippy yang memotong ucapannya. Bedanya, wajah pemuda itu tampak bersuka cita mendengar 'sepotong' kabar yang belum selesai dipaparkan, sedangkan yang memberikan kabar hanya membalas dengan menundukkan kepala dan memasang ekspresi yang kontras sekali perbedaannya. "Aku turut bahagia untukmu, Flaky! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kau bisa inga—"

 _Blaaaaaar!_

Kilat tiba-tiba menyambar disusul dengan hujan deras, menghentikan ucapan sang pemuda di tengah jalan dan membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Kesempatan itu pun digunakan oleh si gadis yang kini sudah cukup tegar untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang juga sempat terpotong barusan.

Masalahnya, apa yang dikatakannya selanjutnya langsung membuat sang pemuda tersentak dengan mata terbelalak di tempat.

"Flippy, aku seorang penyihir."

 _Ah?_

"Aku ingat sekarang. Alasan mengapa orang-orang mengincarku hingga aku harus berlari sampai tergelincir di hutan itu, aku ingat."

 _Apa?_

"Aku lelah menjadi penyihir, dan aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa agar bisa hidup dengan tenang. Jadi, aku mencoba membuat upacara peniadaan kekuatan sendiri. Sayangnya, aku gagal melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya kehilangan ingatan sementara sebagai penyihir, tetapi tidak dengan kekuatan sihirku."

 _Apa ia tak salah dengar? Gadis itu hanya bercanda, bukan?_

"Aku benar-benar lelah waktu itu, hingga begitu tahu aku telah gagal aku langsung jatuh pingsan."

 _Gadis yang_ dicintainya _itu hanya bercanda, bukan?_

"Ketika aku sadar, sudah ada banyak orang yang mengelilingiku. Mungkin dari lingkaran sihir yang belum sempat kuhapus sebelumnyalah mereka tahu kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir."

 _Kepalanya pening dan terasa berputar-putar sekarang._

"Aku benar-benar ketakutan juga tidak mengerti apa-apa saat itu, karena ingatanku kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir sudah menghilang. Dan hal pertama yang terpikirkan begitu menyadari mereka semua telah bersiap untuk membunuhku adalah berlari sejauh mungkin."

 _Dan air mata yang tumpah ruah di wajahnya membungkam mulut bergetarnya untuk diam._

"Kemudian, kau menolongku. Dari memberikanku tempat untuk tinggal, sampai membantuku mencari teman. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk semua itu. Tapi aku tak mungkin terus berada di sini bersamamu. Lagipula, kau memiliki dendam terhadap penyihir, bukan?"

 _Tubuhnya yang lemas bergetar menahan perih di dada. Arah pembicaraan ini juga membuatnya sangat sulit bernafas. Rasa sakit yang ia terima, tolonglah, ini sudah lebih dari—_

"'Penyihir lemah terhadap api, dan jika tubuhnya dibakar mereka akan mati'. Kau berhasil menemukan kelemahan kami, dan aku ingin membalas budi. Maka dari itu aku terus berdiri di dekat api dan bersiap untuk ma—"

— _ **Cukup**_ _._

"HENTIKAN!"

Giliran gadis itu yang tersentak. Pemuda di depannya menjerit histeris seraya mencengkeram kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuh itu tampak jelas berguncang kencang dan perlahan-lahan ia menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lututnya. Wajah rupawan kini begitu berantakan dengan air mata yang mengaliri kedua sisi wajahnya. "AKU MOHON, AKU TAK INGIN DENGAR APAPUN LAGI!" Pekiknya sambil terisak keras yang mulai berubah menjadi raungan pilu penuh rasa tertekan.

Mungkin si gadis belum menyadari satu hal; _Seorang prajurit gagah pun bisa tumbang juga jika itu menyangkut orang yang ia cinta._ Dan hal itu berlaku untuk pemuda yang dicintainya. Lihat saja reaksinya, tampak begitu menderita. _Sangat,_ kalau boleh ditambahkan.

Tidak, gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk melukai hati sang pemuda. Saat pertama ia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kabar tentang ingatannya, yang pertama terbayang adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja dialami mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi dengan kebencian dan dendam akan penyihir yang merenggut kedua orang tua pemuda tercintanya, jelas saja kalau pikiran buruk dahululah yang datang duluan. Tak mengherankan pula jika gadis itu tersentak kaget melihat perkiraannya itu _meleset_ _semua_ , bukan?

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sudah tersadar sekarang. Ia melakukan ini untuk kerajaan, untuk seluruh rakyat di dalamnya, untuk semua teman-teman barunya, juga untuk pemuda yang sekarang tengah menggelungkan diri di hadapannya. Toh tak ada yang salah dengan sedikit pengorbanan kalau itu bisa membuat semua yang disebutkannya itu merdeka dari bayang-bayang penyihir seperti dirinya.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengangkat pedang untuk berperang.

Tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya ketakutan.

Semua akan kembali tentram dan aman.

Bukankah itu yang semua orang inginkan?

Senyum lebar dipajang dengan tatapan tegar, air matanya sekuat mungkin ia tahan. Tangannya terjulur dan merengkuh pemuda tersebut dalam dekapan, memberikan kekuatan lewat kelembutan belaian tangannya pada punggung gemetar yang diusapnya penuh rasa sayang. Harum stroberi mulai memenuhi udara.

"Besok, aku ingin menyerahkan diri ke istana. Aku melakukan ini untuk semua orang, juga untukmu," bisiknya lirih. "Aku mencintaimu, Flippy. Kumohon, nanti, relakan aku pergi…."

Pengakuan itu hanya didiamkan dengan isakan pelan, dibiarkan tenggelam oleh bulir air hujan, lalu ditelan oleh petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Flippy tertidur dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Sama sekali tidak percaya. Gadis itu baru saja berhasil memecah belah isi kepalanya dengan pengakuan mengejutkan, dan tahu-tahu semuanya berakhir seperti sekarang. Seluruh tenaga di dalam tubuhnya menguap begitu saja, bahkan pada akhirnya kesadarannya ikut pergi saking lelah batinnya. Tapi meski begitu lemas keadaannya, telinganya sempat menangkap beberapa kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis itu tepat sebelum ia pingsan.

 _Menyerahkan_ _diri_ _. Istana. Untuk semua. Untukmu._ _Mencintaimu_ _._ _Relakan_ _aku._

Menyerahkan diri, mencintai, relakan. Tiga kata utama yang paling diingat otak tepat ketika kesadaran telah kembali padanya. Secercah sinar mentari menyelinap masuk melalui tirai jendela, menandakan pagi telah tiba dan hujan sudah reda. Tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit penat berada di atas kasurnya yang hangat, berbeda dengan ruang tengah dimana Flaky menyalakan perapian untuk—

—Tunggu. Di mana gadis itu?

Tidak membuang-buang waktu yang tersisa, ia berlari mencari-cari warna merah rambut indah itu di seluruh ruangan yang ada, tapi tak ada siapapun di sana. Mendecak frustasi dengan hasil yang didapat, pikirannya pun beradu cepat dengan waktu untuk menentukan ke mana kira-kira gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Menyerahkan diri. Istana._ Tiga kata singkat datang ke kepala. Itu dia.

Meraih mantel hijau tua dan sepatu di rak, ia bergegas memakai keduanya secara tergesa-gesa dan segera melesat pergi dengan cepat agar waktu yang dimilikinya tak habis sia-sia. Kakinya menerjang ilalang dan rerumputan, tanah dan bebatuan, juga keramaian orang-orang di kota dan prajurit penjaga gerbang istana yang menghalangi langkahnya. Meski berhasil masuk ke dalam, kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia menyadari ada beberapa pekerja istana yang tengah mengangkut sebuah tiang kayu besar ke dalam gerobak bersama beberapa kayu yang sudah dipotong-potong berukuran sedang.

Tanpa perlu menanyakan apapun, ia sudah sangat tahu; Mereka tengah mempersiapkan _pembakaran_.

"Flippy? Itu kau?"

Dirinya yang tengah kelimpungan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan langsung membalikkan badan di menit pertama telinganya mendengar seseorang memberikan pertanyaan. Rambut sewarna langit musim panas selaras dengan mata yang sewarna samudra luas, mantel biru tua membalut tubuh yang tegap, mafela merah menyala meliliti leher jenjangnya, celana panjang dengan sepatu beserta tangan yang mengenakan sarung tangan model _fingerless_ yang sama hitam; Itu semua milik Splendid yang tengah berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan dan menatapnya penuh rasa heran. Secara Splendid adalah salah satu prajurit yang sering mendapat perintah untuk mengawal Yang Mulia secara pribadi selain dirinya, beruntung sekali ia muncul di hadapannya sekarang.

Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan pemuda surai sewarna langit musim panas —yang diam-diam disyukuri kedatangannya, pemuda surai sewarna hutan itu balas bertanya dengan iris yang masih dipenuhi kepanikan, "Hey Splendid, apa kau tahu di mana Fla— Hmph!"

Tiba-tiba kepalanya didekap dan mulutnya dibekap dengan cepat sebelum sempat selesai bertanya, "Shhh, jangan sebut namanya di sini! Bahaya!" Desis Splendid sambil menatap sekeliling dengan awas dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan Flippy yang didekapnya. "Lumpy— ehm, maksudku Yang Mulia mengumumkan langsung bahwa ada pembakaran penyihir terakhir yang akan diadakan tengah hari nanti, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau _dia_ itu penyihir…. Kau tidak apa dengan itu?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Dengan gusar, pemuda hijau itu mencengkeram kencang kedua bahu teman birunya, "Dengar, aku tidak peduli meskipun dia penyihir! Aku tak peduli! Aku harus menyelamatkannya! Aku harus!"

Mata warna samudra terbelalak lebar memenuhi pupil. Saat dulu Splendid berhasil menemukan Flippy yang terperangkap di dalam gua bersama seorang penyihir menyeramkan dan dipikirnya ia tengah berada dalam bahaya, ia malah menemukan jasad seseorang yang dibiarkan hangus begitu saja dengan Flippy yang tertawa begitu keras sambil memegangi kepala layaknya orang gila. _Aku tak pernah merasa sesenang ini_ , _aku telah membunuh seorang penyihir!,_ adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan padanya saat ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada prajurit hijau yang juga merupakan temannya.

Intinya, Flippy itu _mengerikan_ jika sudah berurusan dengan penyihir yang begitu dibencinya. Percayalah, Splendid sampai bergidik mengingat suara tawa gila Flippy yang bergema di gua.

Dan sekarang dia ingin _menyelamatkan_ _seorang_ _penyihir_ yang bahkan baru dikenalnya selama beberapa bulan? Jangan bercanda!

Splendid kembali bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk dan hawa suram yang juga sama tidak biasa, "… Kau masih peduli padanya meski penyihir sepertinyalah yang dulu membuatmu begitu menderita? Begitu?" Paparnya pelan dengan nada suara yang datar.

Tak menyangka akan ditanya, ia melepaskan pegangannya. "… Apa maksudmu, Splendid?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Yaah, maksudku tentu seperti apa yang telah kau dengar barusan, Flippy." Kepalanya terangkat perlahan dan membuat hutan rindang bertubrukan dengan samudra berombak _berang_ yang menatapnya setajam karang. Suaranya sekarang bahkan juga terdengar begitu membekukan saat menyebut nama seorang pemuda di hadapan. "Kau, orang sepertimu, peduli pada keselamatan seorang penyihir? Kau peduli pada seorang **pe-nyi-hir**? Jangan buat aku tertawa!" Gertaknya dengan penekanan di kata 'Penyihir' sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu temannya.

 _Ia mengerti; Seorang prajurit harus tahu kapan saatnya maju—_

"Kau sudah lupa, ya?" Tambahnya lagi. Air di pelupuk mulai terbit. "Penyihir-penyihir sebangsa gadis itulah yang menyerang kerajaan kita! Mereka menyerang kerajaan kita! Mereka menghabisi nyawa para peduduk kita! Mereka bahkan juga telah membunuh orang tuamu, Flippy! Mereka membunuh kedua orang tuamu! Sudah lupakah kau akan hal itu?!"

"… Splendid…"

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sering mengkhawatirkanmu! Wajahmu sering terlihat suram saat kau tengah sendirian, dan aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu! Makanya aku selalu mengajakmu untuk berkelahi meski aku tahu kau yang akan menang, demi membuatmu kembali tersenyum senang! Hanya aku yang selalu bisa menghiburmu, hanya aku! Karena aku penyelamatmu! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Splendid…."

"Karena itulah, aku benar-benar kaget kau bisa terlihat begitu bahagia dengan seorang gadis asing yang ternyata adalah seorang penyihir, bahkan sampai sudi mencari-carinya ke sini! Aku mengenalmu selama sepuluh tahun! Sepuluh tahun! Flippy yang kukenal tak akan melakukan itu! Kau berubah!"

"Splendid…."

"Atau, jangan-jangan kau jadi seperti ini karena gadis itu telah melakukan sesuatu padamu—"

" _ **Splendid**_."

Splendid bungkam.

Bukan, bukan karena panggilan namanya yang terus diucapkan berulang-ulang dan diakhiri dengan nada yang dalam, tapi karena kemudian Flippy menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Maaf, aku selalu membuatmu khawatir," bisik pemuda itu lirih. "Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku sampai sedetil itu. Itu berarti sekali bagiku."

Ia membisu. Tubuhnya membeku. Pilu turun mengaliri pipi yang tirus.

"Tapi, mencurigai seseorang seperti itu bukan hal yang baik. Betul?"

Kepala digerakkan untuk mengangguk pelan.

Sebelah tangan bergerak untuk mengusap punggung dari tubuh yang ia dekap, "Ia baru saja mendapatkan kembali semua ingatannya kemarin, dan kau harus tahu bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika ia hendak bunuh diri tepat di depan kedua mataku. Sebenci itulah ia pada kekuatannya sendiri, dan ia menyerahkan diri ke istana seperti ini demi membalas budi padaku."

Wajah bersembunyi di bahu bidang itu untuk menghirup aroma ragam kekayuan hutan yang namanya ia tak tahu. Kedua tangan mencengkeram erat mantel hijau di bagian punggung.

"Aku tentu ingat akan dendamku pada para penyihir. Mana mungkin aku lupa pada siapa yang bertanggung jawab membuatku kehilangan orang tua? Aku tak akan pernah lupa—"

Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"—Karena itu juga saat pertama kalinya kita berjumpa."

Mata membulat karena dada yang sesak. Memaksa isaknya menyelinap keluar melewati bibir yang langsung digigit kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu ternyata ingat. Bukan ia sendiri saja yang ingat.

"Kau selalu menolongku, dan kau memang penyelamatku. Aku hanya ingin menolong orang lain seperti yang kau lakukan, dan ini kesempatan terbesarku. Memangnya, sebegitu tidak becuskah aku dalam menyelamatkan seseorang?"

… Ah, mendengarnya bercerita seperti itu membuat hatinya tak tega.

Senyumnya muncul menggantikan air mata. Menghela nafas lemah, akhirnya ia bersuara, "… Apa, kau mencintainya?" Tanyanya sambil kembali menutup mata.

Gugup melanda tenggorokan, "I-itu, aku… uhm…."

Splendid menunggu dalam diam. Lebih tepatnya, ia bersiap.

"… Iya…"

Persis seperti apa yang ia duga. _Persis._

Tapi tak apa. Benar-benar tak apa-apa. Tubuh yang biasanya hanya mendapat perlakuan kasar darinya, kini didekap erat layaknya _barang_ _berharga_. Ia sudah cukup bahagia. Baru kali ini Flippy memeluknya begitu lama, sampai sekarang saja tubuhnya sama sekali belum dilepaskan.

Hey, Flippy mengatakan kalau ia adalah penyelamatnya, bukan? Jika gadis itu adalah _satu-satunya_ penawar dari seluruh penderitaan yang selama ini Flippy simpan, sedikit berkorban untuk mereka tentunya adalah suatu _kehormatan_.

"Penjara bawah tanah level kelima, belokan pertama di sebelah kanan. Selnya paling terang dan paling banyak dikelilingi obor yang menyala," bisiknya memberi arahan jalan sambil dengan berat hati melepaskan diri dari tangan yang memberikannya kehangatan. "Sekarang, pergilah!"

Flippy baru saja berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki ke depan barang beberapa jengkal, tapi tiba-tiba ia kembali menghadap Splendid dan menghamburkan diri ke tubuh yang tadi dipeluknya.

' _Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, kau orang yang sangat berharga bagiku,'_ bisiknya lembut di telinga kanan pemuda yang ia terjang, sebelum benar-benar berbalik dan berlari dengan kencang.

Sensasi hangat hembusan nafas panas dari kalimat yang dibisikkan ke telinganya turun ke dada, lalu naik kembali ke kepala dan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar dan merembes keluar menghasilkan air mata. Ternyata Flippy menganggapnya _berharga_. Ia _berharga_. Dirinya _berharga_. Di mata orang yang _disayanginya_.

 _Ia mengerti; Seorang prajurit harus tahu kapan saatnya maju—_

— _Dan paham kapan waktunya mundur._

Splendid melambaikan tangan pada punggung yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Flippy kembali berlari menembus kerumunan yang sibuk berlalu-lalang tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang. Ia benar-benar paham temannya itu berada dalam masalah besar karena dirinya, maka dari itu ia tak sampai hati untuk menatap wajahnya lagi sekarang. Apalagi, tampaknya kawannya itu benar-benar _senang_ dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Maka dari hal itu jugalah kesempatan berharganya ini tak akan pernah ia sia-siakan! Tidak akan!

 _Tuhan, tolong berikan aku kesempatan!_

Ia sampai di gerbang penjara yang dicarinya, dan semua kunci yang ia butuhkan telah berhasil dengan mudah ia dapat (Ia adalah salah satu prajurit kesayangan raja, tentu meminta kuncinya langsung dari penjaga gerbang penjara bukanlah masalah besar baginya). Keadaan di sekelilingnya juga begitu lengang dan tenang. _Sempurna_ , batinnya lega.

Anak kunci perak pertama ia coba, tidak mau terbuka.

Anak kunci perak kedua dipasang, masih tidak mau terbuka.

Anak kunci perak ketiga dimasukkan, _terbuka_.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke dalam, anak kunci yang tadi dipakainya membuka gerbang juga tak lupa dibawa serta. Kakinya mulai membawanya menyusuri lorong yang begitu panjang di sana. Ini pertama kalinya bagi sang pemuda untuk memasuki penjara level berat, dan tempatnya berlari sekarang lebih cocok dibilang gua penambangan; Terlalu pengap dan hawanya panas. Semakin jauh ia berlari ke dalam, semakin sedikit oksigen yang ia dapat.

Belum sampai di tengah jalan saja nafasnya mulai sesak, bagaimana dengan Flaky yang dikurung jauh di bawah sana?

Ia benar-benar harus bergerak cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menemukan perempatan dan langsung memasuki belokan di sebelah kanan. Struktur jalan di dalamnya begitu landai nan curam ke bawah dengan rute yang penuh belokan, dinding di kanan-kirinya juga semakin menyempit membuat udara di dada sekeras mungkin ia hemat. Belum lagi jika ditambah dengan ratusan anak tangga yang menunggu di depannya. Betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki tubuh yang kuat.

Baru saja selesai menuruni tangga, kini lantai tanah penuh lumpur yang menghadangnya. Meski strukturnya tak selandai, securam, maupun sesempit dinding pada semua belokan dan anak tangga yang baru saja dilaluinya, tetap saja tampak begitu sulit untuk berjalan di sana. Menghela nafas sebentar, ia berusaha membuat langkahnya seringan yang ia bisa —Meski hampir tak ada artinya karena kakinya langsung terbenam begitu bertemu dengan lumpur yang pekat.

Angkat, tapak, jejakkan.

Angkat yang sebelah, tapak, jejakkan.

Angkat lagi yang sebelahnya, tapak, jejakkan.

Nafasnya sesak dan kakinya sulit bergerak. Oh, tidak.

Flippy hampir putus asa kalau saja hidungnya tidak menangkap aroma stroberi yang samar-samar tercium dari kejauhan. Ia berada di jalan yang benar! Semangatnya kembali membara dan kakinya kembali ia gerakkan secara bergantian hingga jalan berlumpur yang menenggelamkan kaki bersepatunya akhirnya berganti dengan tanah yang kering dan datar beberapa meter di depan. _Pegal juga_ , desahnya kelelahan.

Matanya menatap awas lingkungan di sekitarnya, jarak pandangnya memprihatinkan. Hanya ada satu obor didekatnya, obor terakhir yang ia bisa lihat menyala beberapa puluh meter di depannya. Ingin membawa obor ini bersamanya juga percuma, obor-obor di sini menyatu dengan dindingnya, bukan dipasang dengan paku, penyangga, atau semacamnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, Flippy pun berjalan dengan kedua tangan meraba-raba dinding di kiri dan kanan.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Telapak sepatunya masih sedikit basah karena lumpur barusan menciptakan suara menapak yang agak kencang.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap—_

— _Klik!_

Tubuhnya terkesiap. Keringat dingin bermunculan. Nafasnya tertahan. Jantung berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Apa yang telah ia injak? Perangkap?

Dengan mulut yang mengomat-kamitkan doa, perlahan-lahan ia angkat sebelah kakinya yang menapak pada sesuatu yang menurut intuisinya _berbahaya_.

 _Whuuuuush!_

Hanya perasaannya saja atau barusan ada anak panah yang melintas? —Ah, kakinya sudah terangkat sempurna, dan yang ia injak adalah… tombol merah?

 _Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush!_

Ternyata itu benar-benar perangkap dan ia telah menginjak pemicunya! Pemuda itu langsung berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menghindari serbuan panah yang menyerbunya dari kiri, kanan, juga atas. Ia harus bergegas!

 _Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush!_

Dua di sebelah kanan mengarah ke lengan kanan bawah, dua di kiri mengarah ke lengan kiri atas. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya dan terhindar dari kemungkinan terluka.

 _Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush!_

Lima menerjang dari bagian atas ubun-ubun kepala. Ia mengelak dengan gesit dan melewati semuanya.

 _Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush! Whuuuuush!_

Kini ia disudutkan oleh serentetan anak panah dari kiri, kanan, dan atas secara bersamaan. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera melakukan gerakan meroda.

Tak ada satupun anak panah yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Sesampainya di bawah obor kedua, serbuan anak panah itu usai juga. Kesempatan ini digunakan untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan. Saat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia tak melihat ada obor lagi di depan. Semuanya gelap. Percabangan jalan di hadapannya bahkan hampir tidak terlihat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ah, tentu saja! Harum stroberi yang diciumnya bisa menjadi penunjuk arah!

Matanya terpejam dan hidungnya dipakai semaksimal mungkin untuk menangkap wangi manis tersebut sebanyak-banyaknya. _Kanan_ , batinnya yakin karena baunya terasa begitu kuat dari arah sana. Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, pemuda itu lebih memerhatikan langkah yang akan diambilnya. Hidungnya sibuk menangkap aroma sementara kakinya meraba jalan secara perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap _cahaya_.

Ia sampai.

Tak mempedulikan kegelapan yang mengelilinginya, ia berlari menuju sumber cahaya terang benderang di depannya. Kakinya berhenti saat ia memasuki ruangan dengan sel tahanan yang begitu luas. Tanah yang dipijaknya berubah menjadi lantai dari batuan, dinding tanah juga berubah sama dengan lantainya. Atap maupun jarak antar dinding pun lumayan luas sehingga ia bisa meraup nafas. Yang menjadi masalah…

Tadi Splendid bilang kalau sel Flaky dikelilingi banyak obor yang menyala—

—Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bilang kalau _**semua**_ sel di sana dikelilingi nyala obor di setiap sisinya! Dindingnya bahkan ditata seperti labirin taman yang membingungkan pula! Sialan!

 _Tenang Flippy, kau tidak bisa asal menyalahkan temanmu,_ batinnya menenangkan diri. _Dia akan segera mendapatkan masalah karena sudah membocorkan hal ini, jadi kau harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Flaky!_

Membulatkan tekad, ia berlari menyusuri 'labirin sel' dan memeriksa semua isinya. Sedikit menyulitkan -ah, koreksi sebentar. _Sangat menyulitkan_ \- karena jalur yang berputar-putar dan bercabang hampir di seluruh bagian. Belok ke kiri, ambil jalan di kanan, putar arah, kembali ke awal, terus saja begitu sampai akhirnya ia terduduk kelelahan di tengah jalan. Buntu sudah berkali-kali ditemukan, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ingin mencari jalan dengan indra penciumannya juga percuma, wangi manis itu menghilang tepat saat ia menginjak lantai batuan.

 _Uhuk-uhuk!_

Di tengah keheningan, suara seseorang yang tengah batuk terdengar dengan keras. Pemuda itu lantas segera berlari untuk mencari sumber suara batuk itu berasal, karena ia yakin jika suara barusan adalah suara terbatuk dari gadis yang dicari-carinya. Belok ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. Tiba di kanan, ia ambil jalur lurus ke depan. Semakin jauh ia menyusuri jalan, suara terbatuk yang didengarnya semakin jelas terdengar.

"Uhuk-uhuk— Flippy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 _Ketemu._

"Flaky!" Serunya gembira sembari mempercepat larinya. Matanya menangkap jauh lebih banyak obor dibanding tempat lainnya, juga jauh lebih terisolasi dari sel-sel di sekitarnya. Mungkin ini yang Splendid maksudkan dengan 'Selnya paling terang dan paling banyak dikelilingi obor yang menyala'. "Hey Flaky, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanyanya begitu sampai di depan pintu sel dengan nafas terengah-engah dan menyadari bahwa pada tangan dan kaki si gadis ada begitu banyak rantai baja yang terpasang kencang.

"A-aku tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sesak saja— Uhuk-uhuk!" Tuturnya serak seraya terbatuk-batuk agak kencang. Tak mengherankan, udara di sana cukup panas nan pengap karena obor-obor yang menghasilkan asap. "Lalu, apa yang lakukan di sini, Flippy?! Berbahaya!"

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu! Ayo, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" Ajaknya sambil membuka pintu sel dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Kekangan rantai di kedua kaki dan tangan juga ia bukakan. Membantunya untuk berdiri dengan perlahan, lalu menggendongnya di punggung sambil bersiap untuk berlari kencang. Yang menjadi masalah—

"Turunkan gadis itu, Flippy. Jangan membantah perintahku," titah seorang pemuda berambut biru muda, _mutlak_. Pasukan khusus penjaga penjara berdatangan dari _sebuah_ _jalur_ _rahasia_ di dinding dan mulai mengepung mereka berdua.

—Mereka ketahuan.

* * *

Tak bisa. Ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia, hanyalah seorang pendusta yang gila. Dijatuhkan hukuman mati, tak mendengar jerit nurani. Mata tertutup, wajah menunduk. Bibir tersumpal, tubuh terantai. Hati tertangkup, detuk jantung meredup. Semua akan diberi, bersama api, pada gadis bersurai merah seharum stroberi yang akan segera _mati_ sebentar lagi.

 _Apa yang mesti kulakukan untuk menolongmu yang malang ini?_

Andai ia menyadari kalau semua gerak-gerik dari yang terkecil seperti berlari akan _diawasi_ dan _dibuntuti_ sampai di titik ia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi hingga keadaan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Andai ia bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan pengawasan ketat yang Yang Mulia berikan padanya dan Splendid. Andai ia bisa melepaskan si gadis dari pelukan maut rantai besi yang menempelkan tubuh ringkih dengan tiang kayu yang membuat perih jika sampai tergores kulit, lalu membawanya berlari pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini.

Sayangnya, semua hanya angan-angan belaka.

Api sebentar lagi dinyalakan dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menatap wajah gadis belia yang ia cinta. Tenang dalam diam menundukkan kepala dengan kedua mata yang menutup sempurna, tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan mengalirkan bulir air dari pelupuknya. Kedua tangan terentang lebar akibat jeratan rantai di pergelangan kiri dan kanan. Kayu bakar yang menumpuk di kakinya juga sudah tinggal disulut saja, sama sekali tidak ada niatan di hati untuk mengacaukan apa-apa. Meski begitu keadaannya, senyumnya masih sanggup mengembang. Sudah siap merelakan nyawa sepertinya. Begitu kontras dengan kedua orang pemuda yang dipaksa duduk melihat kematiannya dengan tangan yang dikekang ikatan tambang. Biru menundukkan kepala, sedangkan hijau menatapnya terbelalak tidak percaya. Belum lagi ditambah hiruk-pikuk rakyat yang riuh bersorak. Tak bisa kedua pemuda itu salahkan, ini bentuk proklamasi kemerdekaan yang mengidam-idamkan kebebasan setelah berabad-abad silam terus ditekan dalam keterpurukan.

Inilah apa yang semua orang inginkan, kebebasan. Inilah pencapaian yang sedari dulu ia inginkan, balas dendam. Tapi semuanya jadi terasa begitu hambar sekarang, karena cintanya mesti bertemu dengan kematian.

Tengah hari telah tiba, eksekusi akan dimulai. Yang Mulia memberikan isyarat tangan dan seorang pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan tahi lalat di pipi kanan mengangguk sebelum kemudian melangkah maju ke depan. Obor di genggaman siap dilempar ke dalam tumpukan kayu bakar, di mana si gadis masih saja menutup mata dengan tegar. "Sesuai perintah dari Yang Mulia, kau diperbolehkan untuk mengajukan satu permintaan terakhir," tegasnya keras seraya membetulkan posisi kacamata hitamnya yang terbuat dari bahan gelas. Terlihat juga Yang Mulia maju mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, menatap iris sirup ceri merah yang mulai membuka secara perlahan-lahan. "Apa ada yang ingin kau minta?" Tanya pemuda yang memiliki takhta kuasa seorang raja di istana dengan determinasi tatapan yang segelap langit malam.

Kelopaknya mulai membuka, diikuti dengan kepala yang diangkat bersama pandangan mata. "Ada, Yang Mulia. Untuk pembakaran penyihir terakhir—" ucapnya mengambil jeda saat mulai mengeluarkan suara. Senyuman tegar tak luntur jua dari wajahnya. "—Adalah suatu kehormatan besar bagiku jika prajurit terbaikmu, Flippy, yang melakukan pembakarannya."

Sorak-sorai di sekitar bertambah ramai tatkala gadis itu menyebutkan nama prajurit 'Kesatria Penyelamat' kebanggaan kerajaan sebagai _penuntas_ segala lara yang ada pada diri mereka. Jeritan suka cita terdengar begitu ingar-bingar. Nama sang prajurit muda dipuja-puja dengan banyak luapan euforia yang begitu kental terasa di udara. Tapi semua kesenangan di sana tak ada yang tersampaikan pada yang memiliki nama. Kakinya tak terasa menapak pada tanah, mulutnya tak merasa memiliki lidah. Kata-kata permintaan yang diucapkan padanya serasa bagai pedang yang menancap tepat mengenai telinga. Menebar jelaga pencegat trakea hingga menarik nafas pun terasa begitu panas. Melebarkan pupil mata juga mengejutkan pembuluh darah.

Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan memintanya menjadi seorang _malaikat_ _kematian_ , sedangkan ia tak pernah ingin membunuh orang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tubuhnya terhuyung lemas ketika ikatan tambang yang meliliti tangannya lepas, langkahnya pun tak bertenaga saat mendekati tempat mereka. Obor diserahkan padanya yang gemetaran, lengkap dengan tepukan di pundak dan bisikan 'Bakar dia, ini perintah' langsung dari Yang Mulia. Gadis di depan menatapnya dengan senyuman ringan yang malah membuat dada semakin bertambah sesak melihatnya. "Ada apa, Flippy? Cepatlah nyalakan apinya, semuanya sudah tidak sabar lagi," ujarnya sambil melirik kerumunan di sekitar.

Air mata tumpah ruah membasahi wajah. "… Aku tidak bisa…" lirihnya dengan bibir bergetar. "Kenapa kau ingin aku yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Air mata dibalas senyuman lebar, "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja," ucapnya. "Terima kasih banyak sudah membuatku bahagia selama ini, Flippy. Dan sekali lagi sekaligus untuk yang terakhir kali—"

Ia tarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku mencintaimu, kesatriaku. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Tepat di saat si gadis selesai menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang ia cinta, angin kencang berhembus secara tiba-tiba dan membuat obor di tangan yang tak awas terjatuh secara tidak sengaja. Api menyala begitu cepat, membakar setiap partikel yang ditemuinya dalam sekejap. Iris sirup ceri merah tak pernah melepaskan diri dari naungan hutan kembar yang tengah dilanda hujan. Merah mulai merambati kakinya, naik ke pinggang, menyentuh rambut panjang di kepalanya yang dalam waktu singkat telah habis dimakan bara.

Lalu wajah tersenyumnya turut dilahap dengan begitu cepat. Terlalucepat, hingga ia tak sanggup mengucapkan balasan dari ungkapan perasaan si gadis barusan; _Aku juga mencintaimu._

Kakinya menyerah dan ia jatuh terduduk di atas tanah, tak menghiraukan semua eksistensi yang mengelilingi di segala arah. Hatinya terluka saat memandang raga berubah menjadi serpihan asa yang bertebaran di udara, membuatnya sulit percaya kalau ia masih bernafas dan berada di dalam realita yang nyata. Bukan di dalam sebuah mimpi buruk yang bisa saja berlangsung lama, tapi pasti ada saat baginya untuk terbangun dan mengeluarkan diri dari sana.

Sayangnya, untuk alasan yang sama, semua hanya angan-angan belaka.

* * *

Lama ia terduduk diam di sana, benar-benar _lama_. Hingga semua sudah beranjak pergi dari lapangan tengah kota itu pun sang pemuda masih terduduk di hadapan pasak yang nyalanya sudah mulai memadam. Matahari hampir tenggelam, pertanda malam akan datang. Ia tetap diam, sampai sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hey," sapa si pemilik tangan yang berjongkok tepat di sebelahnya. "Ayo. Biar kuantar kau pulang."

Ia mendongakkan kepala, baru sadar kalau kerumunan yang bergembira di sekitarnya sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda yang menyadarkannya. "Kau…" ucapnya membuka kata. "Kukira kau sudah pergi bersama rombongan istana."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih di sini," ujarnya santai. "Dan aku harus menerima hukumanku karena sudah membocorkan rahasia kerajaan padamu."

Kepala yang mendongak, kini menukik tajam ke bawah. "Maaf sudah membuat masalah," sesalnya sambil mengambil jeda sebelum kemudian bertanya. "Tapi, kenapa dia membiarkanmu di sini kalau kau memang diberi hukuman?"

Gelak singkat terdengar, "Justru karena itulah aku dibiarkan berada di sini bersamamu, Flippy!"

Alis naik satu, "Maksudmu?"

Tersenyum agak lebar dengan maksud menghibur kawannya tersayang, ia merangkul bahu pemuda yang meminta penjelasan darinya. "Tadinya, dia ingin memasukkanku ke dalam penjara dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi, sebelum hukuman tersebut ditetapkan, pandangannya teralihkan padamu yang terjatuh lemas ke atas kedua lutut begitu. Dia memandangimu lama sekali, sampai akhirnya dia berubah pikiran dan menyuruhku untuk menghiburmu dan mengantarmu pulang," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Apa?" Tanyanya spontan. Sisa-sisa air mata yang ada mulai ia seka dari wajahnya.

Gelak tawa terdengar sebentar, dan rangkulan berubah menjadi pelukan. "Kau ini dicintai, Flippy. Kau dicintai," ungkapnya lembut dan penuh perhatian, tapi sarat dengan nada kelelahan. "Asal kau tahu saja, seandainya tadi kau menengok ke arah kami, kau bisa lihat wajah Yang Mulia Lumpy teman kita itu menatapmu begitu sendu saat melihatmu seperti tadi itu. Aku juga yakin dia merasa bersalah sudah memerintahkanmu untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir _nya_ , dan karena aku lebih dekat denganmulah ia mengganti hukumanku untuk menghiburmu. Dia bahkan juga menitipkan permohonan maaf untukmu, karena dia melakukan ini demi rakyatnya. Dia adalah seorang raja, tak bisa hanya mementingkan satu orang saja," tuturnya halus. "Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkannya? Dan, oh, maafkan aku juga yang sudah membuat kalian terpisah seperti sekarang…."

Senyum jahil muncul, "Tentu saja aku akan memaafkan kalian berdua. Tapi, sepertinya jika aku menemukan Lumpy berjalan-jalan di kota nantinya, aku akan memintanya untuk meminta maaf padaku tanpa perantara dan mentraktirku selama seminggu."

"Wahahaha, ide bagus!" Sahut Splendid memberikan tepuk tangan dengan ceria. "Dan, ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ketahui, Flippy."

"Apa itu?"

Digenggamnya kedua tangan si pemuda erat-erat, "Sekarang, kau adalah seorang pahlawan!" Serunya bangga. "Kau telah membawa kerajaan kita pada kemerdekaan, Flippy! Kita merdeka sekarang! Tidak akan ada lagi yang ketakutan atau harus pergi berperang, kita bebas! Dan itu semua berkat dirimu! Kau bahkan mungkin akan segera disebut pahlawan nasional!"

Sedikit tersentak dengan pujian temannya, ia menunduk dalam perasaan senang, yang kemudian berganti menjadi suram. "Tapi… dia…," bisiknya lirih saat matanya mengarah ke tiang pasak.

Mencerna maksud ucapan dari pemuda di pelukannya, ia segera mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya. "Flippy, relakan dia. Kalau kau tidak merelakan kepergiannya, ia akan sulit mencari jalan ke surga," ucapnya mengambil jeda dan melihat ke arah depan dengan cengiran. "Betul begitu, bukan? Coba lihat, Flippy menangisimu seharian! Kalau aku tidak menghiburnya seperti sekarang, aku yakin dia akan diam di sini seperti patung taman sampai minggu depan!"

Matanya terbelalak. Dengan siapa Splendid bicara? Di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, bukan?

Dengan cepat, ditengokanlah kepalanya ke arah Splendid menghadap. Sontak, ia terkesiap.

Harum stroberi yang manis itu. Rambut merah panjang terurai itu. Tubuh mungil berkulit putih itu. Wajah manis itu. Senyum itu.

 _Gadis_ _itu_.

Gadis yang baru saja _mati_ tepat di depan kedua matanya, kini berdiri menatap mereka dengan paras ayunya tanpa kekurangan apa-apa. Model pakaian yang dipakainya sama persis dengan yang dikenakannya saat mereka pertama jumpa —jauh lebih bersih tentunya, rambut dan matanya berkilauan layaknya Bintang Kejora, senyuman indah di bibirnya yang merah merekah dengan begitu indah. Benar-benar indah, cantik, dan sungguh menawan dengan aura putih yang mengelilinginya. Tubuh setengah transparan yang melayang sedikit di atas tanah itu tertawa pelan dengan anggunnya. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak sudah menghentikan tangisnya, Splendid," jawabnya di sela gelaknya.

Sang pemuda kaget hingga matanya membentuk lingkaran sempurna. "Flaky?" Pekiknya terkejut setengah takjub hingga tak sadar sudah berdiri dengan mata berair yang menatap gadis itu degan pandangan terkagum-kagum. "Kaukah itu? Bagaimana bisa—"

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat -entah kapan ia berpindah tempat. Sensasi sejuk di raga namun hangat di dada menyeruak cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya tertahan dan tangannya terangkat perlahan untuk mencoba mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan telapak tangan yang sedikit gemetaran. Satu usapan, dua usapan, tiga usapan. Air matanya pun mengalir dengan kencang begitu ia benar-benar lepas dari keterkejutan. Gadis itu benar-benar _ada_ dan tengah memeluknya. Isakan drai rahang yang tadinya tertutup agak keras kini mulai terdengar jelas.

Ah, salah. Ada _tiga_ isakan sebenarnya. Dua yang terdengar dari yang saling berpelukan, dan satu lagi yang tengah menahannya sekuat tenaga agar tak merusak suasana mengharukan kedua temannya. Betapa besar rasa sayangnya pemuda berambut sewarna musim panas, hingga merusak suasana yang ada sedikit saja ia tak tega _meski dadanya panas_. Karena ia _menyayanginya_ , ditelanlah sendiri semua air matanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?!" Gagapnya seraya melepaskan sedikit pelukan yang diterimanya, meminta penjelasan di sela isakan yang mulai ia tahan agar bisa bertanya dengan lebih jelas. "A-aku menjatuhkan obor itu dan kau… k-kau—"

"—Ingat angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba tadi?" Gadis yang sudah berhenti menangis itu menyela ucapan pemuda yang dipeluknya. "Itu aku yang memanggilnya."

"Kenapa?"

Tawa pelan kembali terdengar, "Karena aku takut kau malah membuang obor di tanganmu dan malah tidak jadi membakarku," tuturnya. "Kau dan kerajaanmu sudah merdeka sekarang, apa lagi yang kau tangiskan, wahai kesatria terbaik sejagad raya?"

Yang ditanya segera membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa linangan air mata, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku diizinkan menemuimu sebelum benar-benar pergi karena Yang Maha Kuasa mengatakan padaku, kalau aku punya urusan yang belum diselesaikan denganmu. Jika kuselesaikan, segala dosaku yang terlahir sebagai penyihir akan dihapus sehingga aku bisa menuju surga," Senyum yang tersisa sehabis tertawa itu melebar, "Oh, tapi mungkin itu kau yang belum menyelesaikannya denganku, Flippy. Yang Maha Kuasa begitu baik hingga Ia mau mempertemukanku denganmu dengan keadaan yang lebih pantas terlebih dahulu," serunya seraya mematut-matut dirinya.

Tertegun mendengar jawabannya, ia kembali bertanya, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah mempersulit perjalananmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, urusan apa?"

Flaky tertawa geli, "Hey, apa kau ingat apa yang terakhir kali kukatakan padamu?"

 _Aku mencintaimu, kesatriaku. Sampai jumpa lagi._

Dua anggukan singkat. Ditambah wajah yang merona merah begitu sadar gadis di depannya ternyata berusaha membuatnya _bicara_.

"Dan apa jawabanmu?"

Ia terdiam, sementara temannya yang juga sudah kering air matanya terbahak melihat keadaannya.

"Flippy," Splendid yang sebelah tangannya dipakai untuk memegangi perut ngilunya lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa menepuk bahunya. "Jangan membuat seorang wanita meminta kepastian sampai seperti itu. Kau sendiri juga mencintainya, bukan? Katakan saja, kau sudah membuatnya sulit untuk 'menyeberang' sampai seperti ini! Bantulah dia sedikit," ujarnya menyemangati sang kawan.

Ia masih terdiam. Sudahlah, toh kawannya ini sudah membeberkan faktanya, tinggal dirinya saja yang memberikan pembenaran. Iya, kan?

Berdehem sejenak sambil mengusap muka, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk bersuara. Ditariknya nafas perlahan, dan—

 _Iya, aku mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa pada waktunya._

—Bisa terucap jua dengan wajah merona luar biasa.

Si gadis tersenyum puas, "Senang bisa mendapatkan jawabannya," katanya sambil menatap langit senja. "Kurasa waktuku di sini sudah habis, dan aku bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang. Aku benar-benar bahagia, Flippy. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua ."

Tubuhnya yang sedari awal melayang di atas tanah kini terangkat tinggi ke udara dan semakin lama raganya tampak semakin memudar, yang terakhir tertangkap mata adalah lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan dan bisikan _selamat tinggal_ bersamaan dengan matahari yang tenggelam. Cahaya emasnya perlahan menghilang, tepat bersama bayangan seorang gadis yang _pulang_ dan mulai digantikan oleh milyaran kerlip bintang-bintang.

Pemuda itu masih balas melambaikan tangan ke arah matahari yang membawa gadis itu bersamanya, dan tangannya mulai berhenti tatkala sinar bintang mulai menghiasi langit di atas kepalanya. Senyum leganya sudah bisa mengembang sekarang. Kerajaan yang ia bela sudah merdeka. Perasaan yang terpendam sudah terutarakan. Gadis yang ia cinta sudah tenang di alam sana. Dan ia bahagia bisa menatap langit indah yang seolah memberkatinya dengan pemandangan menakjubkan. Membuktikan kalau dirinya berhasil membuat seseorang bahagia di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Seorang pemuda yang melihat tingkah temannya itu tersenyum lembut, "Hey, tak pegal terus mendongakkan kepala terus? Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," tegurnya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Balas tersenyum, ia berbalik dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

 **(Happy) End**

 **(At Least, From My Point of View)**

.

.

.

* * *

Yeaaaaay~ HEROISCHChallenge kelaaaaaaar~ Saya berhasil! Berhasil! Horeeeee— /stop. _Well_ , karena temanya 'arti pahlawan bagi kita' sedangkan saya di sini malah ngebikin _fanfic_ isi drama gak jelas yang udah 10.993 _words_ begini, mending saya buat _list_ 'sisi kepahlawanan mereka di mata saya' aja ya:

Flippy: Sempat terpuruk saat kehilangan orang tua, tapi akhirnya bisa jadi pahlawan buat dirinya sendiri dan terus maju ke depan. Jadi kesatria pelindung tanah air (maksudnya kerajaannya XD) yang ia cintai dan punya banyak teman yang ia sayangi. Tanggungannya berat, terutama ketika Flaky yang dia cinta #eaaak ternyata bangsa penyihir yang ngebikin dia kehilangan orang tua sekaligus musuh kerajaan. Tapi sampai di akhir juga, dia tetep cinta dan gak peduli sama itu semua. Meski entah kenapa saya buat dia jadi rada kurang peka(?) ama Flaky (dan Splendid. Jangan lupakan dia, kasian), dia akhirnya rela ngelepasin Flaky pergi. Hidup _husbando_ legendaris saya yang paling pertama! #plak.

Flaky: Semua orang pasti ingin hidup dengan damai nan bahagia, dan diincar selama bertahun-tahun lamanya membuat hidup sama sekali tidak tenang, kan? Flaky di sini juga begitu. Dia sebenernya juga gak suka lahir jadi penyihir, sekalinya pengen ngehapus kekuatan malah gagal. Tapi, berkat Flippy, ia akhirnya bisa bebas dari kekangan kekuatan yang dia punya (eh, saya pernah denger tapi gak tau dari mana, katanya sih kalau penyihir matinya bahagia kaya begini, kesempatan buat dia reinkarnasi jadi manusia biasa itu gede loh. Mungkin aja suatu saat nanti dia bisa ketemu Flippy lagi, cmiw~ #faktagakjelas).

Splendid: JANGAN DITANYA. SAYA JUGA GAK TAU KENAPA BISA-BISANYA BIKIN DIA NASIBNYA NYESEK BEGINI. SPLENDID, MAAFKAN SAYAAAAAA! *guling-guling histeris*

Udah ah. Jika anda ingin menyampaikan hal-hal seperti _typo_ , kesalahan ejaan, masukan, saran, kritik, atau bahkan pujian dan sebagainya kepada saya, dimohon untuk memberitahu saya lewat kolom _review_! Silahkan juga pencet tombol _fav_ dan _follow_ yang ada di halaman ini. Profil saya juga monggo dicek. Semua pendapat yang anda berikan sungguh sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no_ _flame_ , okay? Awas kebakar! Okelah, sekian dari saya si penulis kacangan pemabok Fr*it T*a, dan salam semangat menyambut hari kemerdekaan! *kibar-kibar bendera Indonesia*

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


End file.
